Ling Cao
Ling Cao (onyomi: Ryō Sō) is the father of Ling Tong and a warrior who fought for the Sun family. At the Battle of Xiakou he led a naval force to attack Huang Zu but was killed with an arrow shot by Gan Ning. He placed fifteenth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games In the Dynasty Warriors series, both father and son fight together on the field during Sun Ce's early campaigns. When Huang Zu tries to flee in the fourth title, Ling Cao pursues him by himself, leading him straight to Gan Ning. He can be saved during this title; in Dynasty Warriors 5, however, he inevitably dies due to Gan Ning's ambush. Ling Tong bitterly tries to avenge him, swearing to kill his father's murderer. While it is still one of Ling Tong's motivations for disliking Gan Ning, his death is given a passing mention in the newest titles. In Warriors Orochi, Ling Cao serves as Ling Tong's replacement officer when players assume his son's role. During the sequel, he is among those sent by Wu to aid the Shu forces against Lu Bu, eventually becoming Lu Xun's substitute at Odani Castle. Ling Cao is one of the objectives to successfully complete the surprise attack during Gan Ning's dream stage. He is alarmed by the trio's presence and has to be quickly silenced. Quotes *"You will not escape, Huang Zu!" *"Argh! Killed... by lowly pirates..." ::~~Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Oh, it's you. Did you want to talk to me about something?" :"No, I just have a bit of advice for you. Father, if you hear the sound of bells, you should run." :"Bells? Why would you say that..." :"The details aren't important. Just stay away from any bell-wearing maniacs." ::~~Ling Cao and Ling Tong; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Ling Cao was said to have been a dauntless, resolute person who was exceptionally brave. It is said that Sun Ce relied on him to keep the spirit of his army high. After he quelled rebellions in Yongping County, he was distinguished with high honors and promoted by Sun Ce. In 200 AD, he continued serving the Sun family when Sun Quan took over. During the campaign against Huang Zu in 203 AD, he was struck by an arrow and killed. The records surrounding Gan Ning states that Ling Cao was killed by him. By contrast, Ling Tong's historical records only mention that a stray arrow caused his father's death. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Ling Cao was mentioned in chapter 15 as a villager in Yuhang. He led a resistance with the villagers to stop the plundering Yan Baihu. When the thief fled, Sun Ce rode into the village and recruited Ling Cao and his son for their bravery. Ling Cao's next mention in the novel happens twenty-three chapters later during the Battle of Xiakou. Ling Cao was leading a group of lightly-armed troops up the Great River but he was slain by an arrow shot by Gan Ning. The fifteen year old Ling Tong recovered his father's corpse and fumed with thoughts of revenge. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters